Tales from Assiah
by EPirateKing
Summary: K  for now, because heaven knows what I'll put up / Likely a drabble set, maybe from the kink meme... because I'm totally cool like that / Next: Bon Rin;friendship;semi-song
1. I think I like you BonShiemi

From the Ao no Exorcist kink meme

I… I don't know why I'm trying this but, I think I'll just write random "fills" that went unfilled on the kink meme until I get a proper idea so, drabbles ahead!

Also this is my first Ao no Exorcist fic. Also my first fic in a while… I'm still not too good on characterization but I'll try anyways!  
>-<p>

Disclaimer: Standard I don't own shit.

Original Prompt: Bon/Shiemi; anything goes  
>My story: BonShiemi; fluff, I guess

* * *

><p>Bon didn't know when he started feeling like this. They just felt random to him. How could he even think of her like that? She wasn't even that close to him. She didn't even notice him half the time unless she had some hairbrained idea like Kamiki's birthday party or he was arguing with Kamiki.<p>

So why did he agree to go shopping with her? He watched her look through store windows and followed her into random shops. He gave his opinion when she wanted it and carried what she bought because that was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

He did admit that she looked kind of cute in the clothes she was wearing. She didn't have much aside from her school uniform and her kimonos, Bon had noticed. He only guessed that she either asked one of the other girls or someone dressed her themselves. But dammit, she was cute!  
>The blouse was a pale pink that perfectly matched her curves with white ruffles at the else of the short sleeves. She wore a blue skirt to go with it, not reaching her knees and covered with images of flowers and ivy. To top off her outfit, she had a white hairband with a yellow flower and open-toed sandals to show off her ankles. Bon tried his hardest not to stare for his gaze would undoubtedly shift to her chest, which seemed to stick out even more without the usual bow covering it.<p>

"Suguro-kun? How does this look?" Shiemi asked, head tilted to the side and holding a bird shaped hair clip against her hair. Bon looked up and could feel his cheeks turning pink. She still looked so damn cute…

"It looks… cute, Moriyama." Bon said avoiding her eyes. Those big, green eyes full of happiness… Those eyes that stared at Okumura and only Okumura. Bon couldn't stop the low growl from coming out of his throat.

"Suguro-kun? Are you okay?" Shiemi asked, voiced laced with concern. She wondered why Bon seemed mad. Did she do something wrong by inviting him to go with her? She pondered and pondered but didn't think of anything that could be wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought of something… unpleasant." _Like the way you look at Okumura_. He wanted to add but didn't. He was jealous of Rin and Yukio-sensei. He knew it. There couldn't be anything else.

He was jealous of the twins for having Moriyama's heart and affection.

"Oh… should we go back then?"

"Only if you're done. I don't mind staying out for a bit longer." Bon replied shifting his weight to his other foot. He had been standing there for quite some time. He wondered what the time was but didn't check.

"Okay! I won't be long! Maybe then…" Shiemi struggled to think of something else but Bon beat her to a suggestion.

"H-How about we stop by somewhere for something to drink?" Bon quickly suggested, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. He breathed a breath of relief when Shiemi didn't seem to acknowledge his nervousness.

"Sure! I don't mind! Let me go buy this, then we can go!" Shiemi said happily and bounded over to the register. Bon's heart was pounding. He did like her. He could tell and it was eating him. He followed after the girl and both left the shop when she was finished, looking for a small café or restaurant for something quick before dinner.

It didn't take the two teens long to find a small place. It was a hole-in-the-wall place that Bon had heard about from two girls having a conversation. The place caught Shiemi's attention almost immediately and Bon had little choice to follow. He wanted to please her and make her happy.

The two ordered their drinks and sat in silence. Bon didn't know what to say and he didn't expect Shiemi to know what to say either. So they sat and ate in silence.

After lunch, the two continued to walk. Shiemi didn't want to shop anymore, saying she had spent more than she wanted to. Bon just felt miserable. He had wanted the day to have gone better than that. He wanted more than ever now to prove that he cared for her.  
>He swallowed his pride and stopped. Shiemi took notice and stopped soon after.<p>

"Suguro-kun? Is everything okay?" She asked, carefully.

"Moriyama, I can't do this." He said.

"Oh, I can get the bags. I'm sorry for making you carry the-"

"It's not the bags!" He said a little too quickly and regretted it the moment he saw her flinch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… to snap like that. I just…" His heart was beating so fast again and his cheeks were getting warm again.

"Oh, its okay, Suguro-kun. I don't mind." She said with a warm smile. Bon felt his cheeks flush even more. "It's getting late, should we go back now?"

Bon looked at her again and nodded. It was getting late and he didn't want her to get in trouble with the teachers for being out too late.  
>"Yeah, let's go back." He said dragging his feet. What was he thinking? She would never like him like that. He deserved someone who would take care of her and not scare her in a way he might just by looking in her direction.<br>He hated the fact that he seemed to glare at everything. He really did. He was even more conscious of it next to the girl he liked.

The teens walked in silence on the way back to the dorms and Bon felt Shiemi's small hand wrap around him. He looked to her and noticed a faint pink blush on her cheeks. Did she just-? Were they really…?  
>"Moriyama?" Bon questioned and she seemed to jump a little, retracting her hand.<p>

"S-sorry... I shouldn't have done that!" she said quickly, her face scarlet from the embarrassment of getting caught.

"N-no, it's… okay. It was kind of… nice, actually." Bon covered and looked away, anywhere but her… He felt her hand slip back and they walked back, quiet and content.

It was a start and Bon was just glad that he was the one who went with her today.

* * *

><p>And I'm a total fail… It's hard for me to write characters I have so much respect for... Let alone anything anymore.<p>

Critique away. I don't mind. Do what you want.

IF THE ORIGINAL ANON WHO REQUESTED THIS PROMPT READS THIS, I WILL DIE.

Also you guys are free to like, request shit. It helps me stop being lazy and helps me do something that isn't homework (WHICH I HAVE SO MUCH OF AKDHFK)


	2. Ec Tisia Bon and Rin

Okay I actually got an idea for once… Actually it mostly came from song lyrics. Herp.

Thank you to you guys who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I'm also very happy that the anon who requested the BonShiemi thing on the kink meme was happy with the sort-of-fill. I'll see what I can do about writing them more. But I'm just like Bon was about the entire thing: so random. Haaa…

Anyways, I got inspiration for this from a little song from Ar Tonelico 3 called Ec Tisia. (Forgive Everything) Okay it's not little, it's the game's ending song and it's very powerful in meaning. It's a very beautiful song and you should listen to it if you never have.

I don't own Ao no Exorcist, or Ar Tonelico. I'm just an idiot.  
>Any lyrics used, were translated from hymmnos (Ar Tonelico's made up language) by Lazy of the Ar Tonelico forums.<p>

Enjoy…?

* * *

><p><em>We have faced countless sadness and suffering<br>But, slowly…_

Rin stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. He was looking away with an embarrassed yet serious expression.  
>Did he really hear what he thought he heard?<p>

"Bon… what, did you just say?" Rin tried again, making sure he heard the other boy correctly. He was certain Bon had just said that he would help him with something.

"Are your ears as bad at your brain? I said I'd help you train, idiot!" Suguro Ryuji yelled at the half-demon. "Just promise me something."

"Sure! Anything!" Rin's eyes were sparkling and Bon didn't like it. The guy was way too happy and it freaked him out.

"Don't let anyone else get hurt. And no more secrets! We are your friends. You could have told us a long time ago, ya know." Bon admitted and did everything in his power to not stare at Okumura.

"I'd never dream of it. That's the last thing I want… is for people to get hurt because of me." Rin said, smile fading from his lips and being replaced with a sad expression. Bon looked and saw the hurt written on his face. People were hurt because of him and he understood it and bore with it. He took everyone's distrust and hate and kept it. It was enough to make Bon angry at him again. But, he had come here to help and that's what he was going to do. Whatever it was, he was going to help.  
>He was scared but, Rin deserved that much. Even though he kept secrets, he was still a friend.<p>

"S-so, what is it you're supposed to do anyway?" Bon asked, changing the topic of conversation. He couldn't take seeing Okumura look so depressed. Though, that look changed from sadness, straight to frustration.

"I'm supposed to be taking these candles and lining them up and lighting two of them without melting them." Rin explained. Bon gave him a disbelieving look. Light candles? That was it? "Oh and they have to be at the same exact time and I can't light the one in the middle. It's supposed to teach me control or something but I just can't get it. It's so frustrating."

"How hard can it seriously be to light a candle? Alright, show me how you're supposed to do it then." Bon said and dug out three candles from the bag that Rin was carrying. He lined them up like Rin told him to and stood back. He was nervous watching the demon boy show him what he was supposed to do verbally, then watch his sad attempt at lighting the two on the sides.

_Should we understand each other  
>Should we forgive everything<em>

"See? No matter what I do, I can never get it right." Rin put out the flames on the melting masses of wax and brought out another three.  
>After ten minutes of watching, Bon had given up. He had seen enough.<p>

"You're trying way too hard. I can see it in your face." He said and Rin looked up, confused. "You're watching the candles too intently. Learn to relax and calm down before trying again. Your frustration is only making it worse." He really sounded like a teacher and he felt like one too, instructing Rin on how to calm himself down and how to, ultimately, control his flames.

"Now, just try to relax from now on and don't get frustrated so much if it doesn't work." Bon said and sat down, a distance away from the line of fire that was the candles.

He observed Rin try and try to light the candles again and again. He still failed but at least the middle candle started staying safe. It would be a hard road for Rin to follow but Bon believed that he could do it. He could do it, and he just had to believe that. He didn't need to worry. Rin swore to him that no one would get hurt. As simple as it was, he was happy with just that.

_The future which you have told me  
>If you try to turn it into reality by yourself<br>I shall believe in your words_

* * *

><p>Aaand that ends this mini story, which is terrible in my head. and it's super short... fudge. Why do I write short things!<p>

Nevermind, I think everything I write is terrible. You guys decide ultimately.

This was just a little friendship thing. Bon and Rin are so interesting to write about. Though I think I made them a little out of character… that or I'm too used to them fighting each other or something… I don't know entirely.

Don't ask which verse this is in… it's in my own. The anime and the manga are both too good for me to sully with my ideas. Haaa…

Until next time~


End file.
